Inconscientemente te amo
by tamarithaarww96
Summary: Hola! de nuevo yo, bueno antes que nada, este fic trata de lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara en el capitulo 192, ¿podrían darle una oportunidad a este fic?, bueno sin mas que decir, les hago la cordial invitación a que pasen a leer, sale?. Por cierto, no se poner summarys por eso no pongo.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! La jodona de YO de nuevo jeje, ya tengo mi brazo y dedos bien jeje, ya me quitaron los yesos (para l s que no saben, tuve un accidente y me fracture un brazo y unos dedos). **

**Bueno pasando a otro tema, leí el capitulo 191 y 192 de Skip Beat! Y la verdad es que… me lleve una gran decepción en el capitulo 191, a ver a ver… si Ren tanto "quiere" a Kyoko por que no la... esperó o algo asi?, puff! La verdad entiendo cada vez menos a los hombres, alguien me podría explicar ¿Por qué son así? Y es que algo muy similar me pasó el Martes, chequen chequen, les cuento asi de rapidin jeje:**

**Soy de 1er Semestre y el también, yo soy del "D" y el del "B", nuestros salones están cerca, o sea, en el mismo piso, pero solo nos separa un salón. Bueno pues siempre tengo la mala suerte de que cada vez que me salgo del salón por que no hay maestro y me aburro de estar adentro, él siempre esta en clase (maldita mi suerte), pero ese día yo estaba muy feliz por que lo había visto, saludado y hasta abrazado :3, llegó la 2da hora, eso significa que eran como las 4:40pm, (sip, voy en la tarde y entro a las 3:00pm), entonces la maestra que me tocaba pues no fue, yo mas feliz aún ¿no? Jeje, bueno pues abracé a uno de mis amigos y pues el igual me abrazó pero el torpe me cargó y me dio vueltas, entonces yo le decía "NOO! YA BAJAME! ME DAN MIEDO LAS ALTURAS!" ah! Es q estoy en el 2do piso, y por lo de las alturas, para los que ya saben lo que me pasó… ps ya se imaginaran por que me dan miedo no? Jejeje me quedé con el trauma (es que me caí de un 1er piso… o de un 2do? Bueno de la parte de arriba de la casa de mi amiga y me rompí el brazo y unos de mis dedos jejeje), entonces para esto ps yo me estaba riendo y todo eso… afuerita de mi salón hay una mesa que es de escritorio, entonces mi amigo me sentó ahí y me abrzó (todo lindo el jeje) y ps yo le correspondí el abrazo, entonces en eso escucho –mh mh- como carraspearon, o bueno como se diga, la garganta y me dijo**

**-"venía a platicar contigo pero… veo que estas muy ocupada con tu novio, asi que mejor luego nos vemos, ok? adios"**

**Y se fue, pero no me dolió lo que me dijo, mas bien me dolió la forma en la que me lo dijo, se escuchaba como… molesto, enojado y dolido… y la verdad no entiendo por que, si el tiene novia…**

**Bueno en fin… no los quiero aburrir… ya hasta se me olvido por que saqué este tema a relucir xD bueno mejor ya los dejo que lean.**

**Pero antes de que empiecen déjenme decirles que de ustedes depende si hay conti o no y escribí que me hubiera gustado que pasara en el capitulo 191. Por cierto, estoy indecisa, no se si ponerlo en Rated: k o en M… me ayudarian por favor?**

**Espero que les guste**

**Ustedes me dicen si merece continuación o no, ok?.**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir, pasen a leer por favor**

**Gracias por escuchar… o bueno… mas bien leer jeje**

**En sus marcas...**

**Listos…**

**¡A LEER SE HA DICHO! Jajaja xD**

INCONSCIENTEMENTE TE AMO

Capítulo 1

Ese día regresó rápido a su casa, no quería saber nada de Shotaro, _"ese idiota, por su culpa llegue tarde al programa y me regañaron, estúpido Shotaro… y lo peor de todo… fue…"_ entonces recordó lo sucedido en la tarde-noche(1), recordó que Ren la había visto con Shotaro, en su carro y sin matarlo, _"¿Tsuruga-san, que estará pensando de mi en estos momentos?, aaaaaahhhhh (suspiro largo y pesado), será mejor que me de un baño y me vaya a dormir, a ver si con eso se me quita un poco el dolor que tengo en el pecho, que extraño, jamás había tenido este dolor _(2)_"_

Y así fue, después de ese delicioso baño con agua caliente, se fue a dormir…

- Mogami- san, buenos días- _"OH NO! Yo sabía que tarde o temprano me lo iba a encontrar, pero ¿no podía ser mas tarde que temprano?, además aun no estoy preparada emocionalmente para enfrentar su ira y odio.". _Después de un tiempo de 20 segundos, procesó las palabras de Ren y se dio cuenta que no le había dicho algo así como "Vaya vaya, en donde está Fuwa- kun, al parecer hoy no la trajo a LME…", o algo parecido, asi que decidió contestar como normalmente lo haría.

- Bue… Buenos… Días... Tsuru…ga- sama- Dice Kyoko tartamudeando por el miedo y los nervios _"¡Rayos! Y mi plan era contestarle como normalmente le haría"_

- Oh! Mogami-san, yo pensé que le había comido la lengua el ratón, pero veo que no, asi que me alegro mucho, bueno Mogami-san, con su permiso me retiro- _"aahhh *suspiro de alivio* que bueno que no me dijo o me preguntó algo de lo que pasó ayer"_- Por cierto Mogami-san, ¿Le puedo pedir un favor?

- Cla… claro Tsuruga-sama – _"Por Dios, ¿Qué será lo que me querrá pedir?"._- Pero antes, me gustaría explicarle que fue lo que pasó ayer, verá, es que…

- A mi no me tiene por que dar explicaciones Mogami-san, por lo que veo usted ya perdonó a Fuwa-kun y bueno ante eso no se puede hacer nada, asi que le pido que por favor, ya no me hable mas, a menos que sea de trabajo, si no lo es, le pido que por favor se abstenga de hablarme, a demás yo solo soy su sempai, no me tendría que dar explicaciones de nada, y también ya no se preocupe de si cómo o no, eso ya es mi problema, asi que si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer, hasta luego Mogami-san –Dice Ren con su tono de molestia y desprecio.

- Pe… pero… ¡TSURUGA-SAN!

En eso Kyoko se despierta de golpe, con el corazón muy acelerado y casi llorando, voltea a ver el reloj, eran las 3 de la madrugada

-Tsuruga-san, le juro que yo no quería ir a ningún lugar con ese estúpido, pero ese imbécil me secuestró- Dice con todo el rencor que le tiene a Shotaro- ¡ESTUPIDO SHOTARO, SI LA CONFIANZA QUE ME HA COSTADO CONSTRUIR CON TSURUGA-SAN SE PIERDE TÚ ME LAS PAGARÁS INFELIZ!- Terminando de decir esto, se vuelve a acostar y se duerme

**Y? que dicen? Lo continuo o lo borro?, pero lo mas importante ¿Merezco review? Ayuda por favor…**

**Por cierto, los espante ¬w¬ jejejee eso era justo lo que quería jojo.**

**Bueno, me voy, pero no sin antes hacerles unas aclaraciones acá abajito:**

**Psss psss… por acá, mas abajo….**

Me imagino que era de entre la tarde y la noche por que bridge rock empieza en la noche, ¿no?

(2)Me imagino que Kyoko, al estar acostumbrada a que Sho le hiciera caso a otras chavas y así, pues no sentía ese dolor que nos da en el pecho alguna vez cuando sabes que la persona que te gusta (aun que sea inconscientemente) está enojada por la culpa de un idiota, ¿no?.

**Bueno ahora si, sin mas que decir, me paso a retirar.**

**Dejen review por favor, claro si es que pueden jeje**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**CHAOO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OLAA! Yo de nuevo :D Se que están muy molestos **risas nerviosas** pero he estado un poco ocupada con los parciales y todo eso **risillas nerviosas** pero ejeje lo bueno es que ya les traje el otro capitulo, ¿no? Jeje… Por cierto estaba notando que se me olvidó poner cada cuando voy a actualizar, y pues yo creo que será INDEFINIDO, sip desgraciadamente indefinido, por la escuela, el trabajo y todo eso, yo espero poder actualizar por lo menos cada semana, no se por ejemplo… cada martes o cada jueves o algo asi, pero pues les mentiría por que no tengo ni idea de cada cuando podría actualizar, pero yo les aviso.**

**Bueno sin mas que decir…**

**¡A LEER SE HA DICHO!**

Después de la horrible pesadilla que tuvo, casi no pudo dormir después, tenía miedo y estaba nerviosa, no sabía si se lo iba a encontrar ese día o no, ella recordaba que todo en este mundo, era incierto, por lo menos para ella, no sabía si le iba a dejar de hablar o no, si iba estar molesto o no, _"aun que a juzgar por su cara, yo creo que si está molesto"._

Pudo dormir hasta las 5 am, aun que solo le faltaban 2 horas para levantarse, bañarse, desayunar e ir a la escuela, _"algo es algo"_ pensaba mientras intentaba dormirse de nuevo.

Se levantó con toda la tranquilidad y pereza del mundo, pensando que eran las 7am. Se metió a la ducha

–Tranquila Kyoko, todo va pasar muy rápido, con suerte no lo veras hoy, y si lo ves trataras de evitar que algo en su relación cambie- Se repetía esto mientras se bañaba, se secaba y se vestía con el uniforme de la escuela.

–¡Kyoko-chan, baja a desayunar! – le grita Okami-san desde abajo, lo cual hace que Kyoko salga de sus pensamientos.

–¡Oh, gracias Okami-san, ya bajo!. Tranquila Kyoko, parece que ya estas mejor, bueno mejor ahora voy a desayunar, ya que tengo que ir a la escuela. Me cejaré de preocupar por eso; Mientras no lo vea todo esta bien… ¡si si!

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, literalmente, ya que si no bajaba el jefe se iba a enojar.

–Kyoko-chan tardaste demasiado en bajar, ya hasta terminamos de desayunar –Cuando Kyoko bajó Okami-san ya estaba recogiendo los platos para lavarlos.

–Pero si me habló hace unos minutos Okami-san.

–Te hablé hace 30 min Kyoko-chan; Pareces estar muy distraída últimamente, ¿Algún problema en el trabajo o en la escuela Kyoko-chan?, ¿Algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?.

_¡Siiii, ayudarme a irme de este país para ya no ver a Tsuruga-san!_ – No Okami-san estoy muy bien… espere ¡HA DICHO 30MIN! Yo debía de salir de aquí desde hace– mira hacia el reloj que tiene en la pared– HACE 10 MIN. Bueno Okami-san ya me voy– dice mientras se pone de nuevo su mochila (ya que se la había quitado para desayuar)

– Kyoko-chan espera, te preparé un desayuno – Le dice mientras le da un toper azul amarrado con un paliacate rojo.

– Gracias Okami-san, no se hubiera molestado puesto que no soy su hija ni nada de eso– Mientras decía esto, se aguadaban los ojos y lloraba

–¡Kyoko-chan no llores!- dice muy alterada Okami-san agitando las manos- Nosotros te consideramos como nuestra hija, asi q por eso no te preocupes- Le dice con una sonrisa sincera- Ahora ya vete Kyoko-chan, se te hace muy tarde- dice en cuanto se da cuenta que a Kyoko se le aguadaban mas los ojos.

–¿Que?, ¡OH DIOS, YA ES MUY TARDE!, gracias por la comida Okami-san, mata ne*

– Adios Kyoko-chan, ki wo tsukete**

– Gokouun wo inorimasu- Dijo Taisho

Las dos mujeres se quedaron perplejas al ver que el hombre que no dijo nada en todo ese tiempo, haya hablado hasta ahora.

– Arigatou gozaimasu****

Después de eso, salió en su bicicleta, pedaleó tan rápido y fuerte que llegó en 10 min la escuela, obviamente con unas piernitas de gelatina que no podía con ellas; Llegó al salón y se sentó en su lugar habitual, todo como de costumbre, a excepción de que Mimori la veía feo; No le dio importancia a sus miradas, nunca le agradó a Mimori, asi que para ella era normal que, en cuanto llegara, Mimori la viera de esa forma.

Las clases transcurrieron como de costumbre… ha excepción de los ojos de pistola con los que Mimori la seguía viendo; le empezó a parecer un poco extraño que la siguiera viendo así, entendía que la viera así en cuanto llegaba, todos los días, pero definitivamente se le hacía muy extraño que continuara viéndola así.

Las clases terminaron y Kyoko ya se iba, pero al momento de pasar por la puerta del baño, algo, o mas bien alguien, la jalara

– Que demo…– Kyoko se interrumpió cuando vio quien era – que quieres Mimori.

– ¿Has visto el periódico de hoy? – Le dice Mimori muy molesta.

– ¿Periódico? Ah si, bueno solo vi una parte ya que yo no leo el periódico, pero… ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué aparece en el periódico?- Dice de forma muy inocente.

– Claro, no se por qué me molesto en preguntarte si lo has leído, ya que eres una estúpida analfabeta, bueno solo déjame decirte algo– en ese momento aventó a Kyoko a la pared– no te metas con Sho-chan, él es mio, y no va ser tuyo nunca mas, aunque lo persigas y hagas que te lleve a tu trabajo el no volverá contigo.

_Pero que jodidos coños esta pasando aquí; ¡Yo! ¡Persiguiendo a Shotaro? Y lo peor ¿Rogarle a ese estúpido?, por dios, por que Mimori pensaría… espera… dijo ¿trabajo? Oh dios_ - Mimori, acaso ¿lo que pasó entre Sho y yo, apareció en el periódico? – preguntó Kyoko con su cara de espanto _"si Tsuruga-san leyó el periódico de hoy… SE ENTERÓ DE LO DE EL IMBÉCIL ESE Y YO, aun que ya lo sabía… no creo que haya aparecido la escena en donde el imbécil me agarra de la muñeca y me dice… lo que me dijo, ojalá que no hayan escuchado lo que me preguntó de Tsuruga-san "_

– Pues… no lo se, yo solo sé… que si te metes con Sho, te metes conmigo; Cuídate Kyoko y aléjate de Sho si no quieres tener problemas– Terminando de decir esto, se fue.

Kyoko tembló de miedo, hoy iba a grabar Box-R, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que esas imágenes de las que habla Mimori lleguen a manos de su sempai; Se fue a su trabajo, aun temerosa de lo que le esperaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o

Ese día me levanté con dolor de cabeza, había tenido una pesadilla terrible, o al menos eso quería que fuera, una pesadilla; Me sorprendió encontrar a Mogami-san el carro de ese sujeto, ¿acaso ella nunca aprende?, de seguro ese idiota la está tratando de conquistar de nuevo; Por dios, y con lo ingenua que es esa mujer, va terminar cayendo a sus pies, de nuevo. Como me duele mi cabeza, toda la noche tuve pesadillas, todas y cada una de ellas me lastimaban cada vez mas.

En la primera ellos dos estaban agarrados de la mano, diciéndose cosas bonitas.

En la segunda estos estaban besándose

En la tercera estaban en la cama… y después empezaron a tener…

"_¡BASTA! Deja de recordar eso, probablemente las cosas no son como las imagino, como toda la vida yo malentiendo todo, pero… ¡¿Y si las cosas son como las imagino?, ¿Y si es probable que regresen?, nononononono! Todo es mi imaginación. AH! Mejor me levanto a bañarme"_.

Me levanté y saqué uno de mis trajes del armario, luego fui directamente a la ducha; el agua caliente caía por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que olvidara, por el momento, el incidente con Kyoko. Después de esa deliciosa ducha fui directito a mi cuarto a cambiarme, a ponerme el traje que escogí para hoy.

Fui a la cocina por una taza de café; era aburrido, siempre la misma rutina, en 10 minutos tenía que salir para LME, pero primero tenía que pasar por Yashiro; después de 5 minutos me había acabado mi café, por lo tanto, ya iba de salida, pero vi el periódico de hoy, quería leerlo pero no tenia tiempo, de repente vi una cara muy conocida para mi, esa… ¿esa era Kyoko? Digo ¿Mogami-san?, iba agarrar el periódico cuando de repente… sonó el teléfono…

–Yashiro-san, ¿que pasa?, ¿a que se debe tu llamada?

–Ren, necesito que vengas ¡ya mismo para acá!, ¿no ves que vas a llegar tarde?

–¿Que?, ¿como que tarde?, si apenas son las… ¡OH DEMONIOS!, ya mismo salgo para allá Yashiro-san, por cierto, ¿has leído el periódico hoy? – pasaron los minutos (como uno) y seguía sin escucharse algo al otro lado de la línea– ¿Yashiro-san? ¿Sigues alguien ahí? – dijo Ren un poco preocupado por el estado de su manager y amigo

– ¿Que? ¿que? ¿eh? ¿eh?... oh lo siento Ren, que me decias **risas nerviosas**

– Yashiro-san, ¿que pasa?, ¿porqué estás tan nervioso?, ¿Qué me escondes, Yashiro-san? – Dice Ren y poco molesto por que su amigo estaba diciendo muchas tonterías; Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber en que momento le mentía o le escondía algo – Yashiro-san, si me dices que es lo que te pasa, prometo no hacerte nada malo– _"si esto no funciona, entonces nada lo hará"_. Lo amenaza Ren para ver si asi le puede sacar algo que él no sepa.

– ¡Ren yo no te estoy escondiendo nada! – dice Yashiro muy alarmado, ya que se imagina lo que Ren le puede hacer.

– **Risas tranquilas** no te preocupes Yashiro-san, en verdad no te voy hacer nada **Risas tranquilas**

– Ren, de verdad yo no te estoy escondiendo nada. Pero que te parece si ya pasas por mi por que estoy siendo…– de repente Ren dejó de escuchar a Yashiro y se metió de lleno en sus pensamientos _"Definitivamente Yashiro-san me oculta algo… le sacaré la verdad antes de que se dé cuenta, idearé un plan para que me diga toda la verdad... "_– Hola…Hola… etto… Ren, ¿sigues ahí?...

– "_¿quien me está hablando?... ¡AH SI estaba hablando con Yashiro-san!, como es que lo pude olvidar"_ ah si, Yashiro-san aquí sigo, si claro ahorita nos vemos ya se esta haciendo mas tarde , si si, como tu dices, nos vemos allá.

– Pero Ren… – En eso colgó Ren.

"_Me disculparé con Yashiro ahorita que lo vea, bueno ya es tarde muy muy tarde. Después veré eso del periódico, por ahorita no me interesa, no puedo manchar mi record de nunca llegar tarde."_

* "mata ne" significa "Nos vemos"

** "ki wo tsukete" significa "ve con cuidado"

*** "gokouun wo inorimasu" significa "Buena suerte"

**** "Arigatou gozaimasu" significa "Muchas gracias"

Y con esto concluimos la programación de hoy… jajajajajaja no es cierto… Pero si hasta aquí le dejamos jeje

Ahora… pasemos a la serie de preguntas que les quiero hacer jajaja :3

¿Que les pareció este cap?

¿Yashiro si le explicará todo a Ren?

¿Qué creen que le pase a Yashiro cuando le explique todo a Ren (si es que le explica)?

¿Cómo reaccionará Kyoko al ver a Ren?

Bueno ahora si los dejo :3

Ojala les haya gustado este cap, por favor déjenme un review con su opinión :3

Bueno, sin mas que decir, los dejo :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Olaaaa! Debo de decirles que estoy muy nerviosa x q ya casi va ser mi firma de boletas (lo se, lo se… ya estoy grande para firmas de boletas jeje pero asi lo pone la escuela… y ps yo no puedo hacer nada jeje) y los maestros y están entregando calificaciones de este parcial, el cual es el segundo… pero ya saben que siempre tengo tiempo para tooodos ustedes jeje :3 los adoro jeje.**

**Bueno quiero darles una buena noticia, tal vez mala para algunos, pero noticia a fin y a cabo :3 bueno… estoy adaptando una peli para un fic, la película se llama "ella en mi cuerpo y él en el mio" o "¿O en tu cuepo o en mio?", es la misma peli pero con diferente titulo, pero estoy confundida… no se si hacer la pareja de KyokoxRen, o, SakuraxSyaoran… dios… que gran dilema x[… lo hacemos x votos, ¿va?**

**En un review pongan algo asi como: "quiero que sea SxS" o un "quiero que lo hagas KxR", les pido que por favor me ayuden, estoy muy confundida, ahora claro, como saben que me tardo mucho en subir un nuevo cap, la fecha limite será… pues… no lo se… tal vez cuando suba el capitulo 5, la verdad no se jeje…**

**Pasando a otra cosa :3 les agradezco a los que se dan un tiempo para leer mi fic y tambien a los que dejan review… sus reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo jeje :3**

— Ren —dialogo

"_Kyoko" pensamientos_

— _Yashiro __— _otra voz al otro lado del teléfono

**[Cambio de escenario]**

**Bueno sin mas que decir… los dejo para que lean, ¿sale?**

**A la cuenta de 3…**

**1**

…

…**.**

**2**

…**..**

…**.**

**2 ½**

…**.**

…**.**

**Y cuarto para las**

…

…**.**

**¡2!**

…**. **

**Jajaja no ya en serio**

**3**

**A leer se ha dicho :3**

**Pero antes…:**

**Ni Skip Beat! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos le pertenecen a la maravillosa Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei, lo único que me pertenece es el torpe y loco fic que sale de mi cabecita loca :3 jeje**

**Ahora si, A leer se ha dicho**

Capitulo 3

Tsuruga Ren iba en su carro, recordando la conversación con Yashiro _"Todo lo que me ha dicho Yashiro ha sido muy extraño, me pregunto en que aprieto estará ahora, y ¿Qué es lo que me va explicar?, dijo algo sobre el periódico… hoy no lo leí, pero… hubo algo que me llamo la atención, si no mal recuerdo, estaba el nombre de Mogami-san… ¿o era su imagen?, bah, da igual, yo creo que se me figuro verlo,, si si, eso debe ser"_. Cuando menos se lo espero, ya estaba frente a la casa de Yashiro, y fuera de esta, estba un Yashiro muy nervioso y extraño… parecía hasta… ¿asustado tal vez?.

Yashiro se acercó al carro y se subió.

— Yashiro-san, Ohayou Gozaimasu— Le dice Ren muy tranquilo, pero ve que Yashiro no le responde ni le dice nada, esto le preocupa un poco— Yashiro-san, ¿te encuentras bien?

— Ren, discúlpame, creo que he fallado en algún momento, y por eso te quiero decir que me disculpes, que te quiero mas que a un hermano, — Le dice Yashiro muy triste, al borde del llanto, esto hace que Ren se preocupe un poco mas por él— y eso lo sabes, pero tal vez lo que te voy a decir ahora va ser mi sentencia de muerte, y no solo mia, si no también de, kyo…

No pudo terminar de decir la frase por que el celular empezó a sonar. Rapidamente se puso sus guantes y lo contestó:

— moshi moshi…

— _Yashiro-san, *yaa*, ¿estas con Ren?_

— Presidente, ohayou, si, ¿porqué, que pasa?

— _¿Viste el periódico hoy? _

— Si presidente, si lo vi — _"ya sé de que va todo esto"_

— _¿Viste la noticia de Mogami-san?_

— **un**

— ok, entonces no le digas nada a Ren, ya sabes lo que podría pasar, ¿entendido?

— Entendido Presidente

— Quiero que lleguen cuanto antes, acabo de llamar a Mogami-san y viene para aca, le voy a preguntar que que quieren decir estas imágenes con Fuwa-kun, pero sobre todo, que significa "la imagen"

— ¿Se refiere a la ultima de todas presidente?

— Asi es, se ve muy… comprometedora… bueno de todas maneras no le digas nada, ahorita voy hacer unas llamadas para calmar un poco las cosas, nos vemos después Yashiro.

Y con eso colgó.

"_*suspiro de tranquilidad* que bueno que el presidente me llamó antes de que le dijera Ren lo de las fotos, apunto estuve de decirle lo de Kyoko-chan, pero que bueno que me interrumpió *risas alivianadas*"_

Mientras Yashiro hablaba con el presidente, Ren se dio cuenta de como cambiaba sus expresiones, de una de nervios a una de alivio y de una de miedo a alivio, de nuevo, _"Yashiro está actuando muy raro, pero ahora se ve mas alivianado, le voy a preguntar que de que habló con el presidente"_

— Yashiro-san, que te dijo el presidente.

— ¿Eh?... Ah si si, nada, nada importante.

— **se queda pensando** Esta bien Yashiro-san —_"no le creo nada" *_*suspira resignado**_ "si no me dijo nada ahorita, no me va decir nada hasta dentro de… mmm… tiempo indefinido, mejor cambio de tema" —_; Por cierto, ¿tienes el horario de hoy?

— Sip, a las 9 tienes una entrevista… bla bla bla — eso es lo que entendía Ren ya que estaba pensando en una personita _"Mogami-san, ¿Qué hacías en el carro de ese tipo?, tal vez estas tan asustada que no querrás volverme a hablar, pero… a ver a ver… creo que hoy tocan "los hermanos heel", creo que mientras mas rápido pasen las horas mejor, asi la voy a ver "_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**[Mientras en LME]**

Una linda chica de cabellos anarnjados se dirige a la oficina del presidente de la reconocida empresa LME.

**Toc toc**

— Puedes pasar Mogami-kun konnichi wa— contesta la persona que se encuentra adentro

— Gracias Presidente, konnichi wa, emm disculpe si sueno grosera pero ¿Para que me llamó?.

— Si, es que tengo que preguntarte algo Mogami-kun, ¿leíste el periódico hoy?.

— "_¡rayos rayos rayos raaaaaaaaaaaayos! Ya se que va venir después, pero ¿Qué le digo, que le digo? ¡Waaaaaa! ¡Corn ayúdame por favor!"_ La verdad si presidente— Dice Kyoko un poco asustada y un poco derrotada.

— Entonces sabrás lo que quiero que me digas, ¿verdad?

— Ammm pues creo que usted quiere una explicación, ¿no es asi? — Dijo Kyoko un poco tímida.

— Asi es Mogami-kun, y dime, ¿me la vas a dar? — dijo el presidente muy serio.

— Claro, pues aammm, oh vaya pues como empezar... — Y entonces se quedó hablando con el presidente como por una hora, explicándole que Sho la había ido a buscar a la escuela, que se le hizo tarde para hacer un trabajo y lo que pasó después con Sho, lo que se dijeron y… bueno le dio una explicación, claro omitiendo como cuando le dijo que ella no sentía nada por Tsuruga-san.

— Asi que eso fue lo que pasó. Bueno Mogami-san te pido de favor que no le digas nada a Ren, ya que si le dices algo, pues… tu sabes las consecuencias ¿verdad?.

— Si presidente.

— Bueno Mogami-kun, ya te puede ir. Recuerda que hoy necesitas ir a donde Jelly Woods para el vestuario de Setsu Heel.

— Si presidente, no se preocupe. Con permiso— Dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a la puerta.

— gokouun wo inorimasu*** — Murmuro el presidente _"La necesitaras Mogami-kun"._

**[Fuera de la oficina del presidente]**

"_waaaahhh ¿que haré que haré?, voy a ver a Tsuruga-san en la noche, como los hermanos heel, pero de todas maneras lo voy a ver. ¿Por que no mejor me atropella un camión? ¡Oh! Ya se por que… pues por que MOGAMI KYOKO ESTA TAN SALADA QUE NI SIQUIERA UN CAMION LA QUIERE ATROPELLAR". _Kyoko-chan pensaba todo esto mientras estrellaba su cabeza en la pared.

**[Dos personas en lugares diferentes pensaban esto al mismo tiempo]**

"_Mejor afrontar las consecuencias tarde o temprano"_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*Yaa*= Hola.

**un**= otra forma de decir "si"

***gokouun wo inorimasu***= Buena suerte (Y vaya que la iba a necesitar)

**Wooolaaaas.**

**Bueno antes que nada quería pedir una enorme disculpa, ya que tardé demasiado en actualizar jeje :3 Gomen… he estado un poco ocupada con la escuela, unas clases de actuación y modelaje, el trabajo… y pues un monton de cosas, también tengo que preparar la fiesta de mi prima, ya que es mi prima preferida jejeje asi que de ante mano les pido una disculpa.**

**Les pido otra disculpa por que en este fic me perdí jajajaja si verán… se supone que lo que pasa con Ren, Kyoko y Sho, pasa en un solo dia, no?, y en la noche son los hermanos heel, pero yo lo puse asi:**

**Ese dia (Cuando se encuentran Ren, Sho y Kyoko) lo puse como si hubiera abarcado todo el dia, o sea un dia normal. Al otro dia hacen su itinerario normal y después, ya en la noche, son los hermanos heel.**

**Me entienden, no? Jejejej que bueno que si por que yo no me entendí jajaja xD es el colmo de los colmos xD**

**Bueno sin mas que decir me voy para empezar a ver lo de la fiesta de mi prima… ojala que puedan, y quieran, dejar un review**

**Bueno, mata ne, sayounara, nos vemos, adiós, cuídense.**

**Pórtense mal y pásenla bien :D chaooo **


End file.
